A Teddy Panda's Story
by PenWanderer
Summary: Tubuhnya mungil dan hanya terdiri dari dua warna, hitam dan putih. Ia penyendiri. Ia kesepian. Saat kebahagiaan menyongsongnya, akankan ada hal lain menunggunya di balik itu? Special fic for LightxL Day, October 28th


Fic ini khusus dibuat untuk LightxL Day pada 28 Oktober yang diadakan untuk pertama kalinya pada tahun ini.

Sebenarnya bukan fic ini yang saya rencanakan untuk di-publish pada LightxL Day. Ada fic lain yang telah saya persiapkan dan saya sudah mengerjakan fic ini lebih dari sebulan lalu, tapi malah terseok-seok karena sibuk. TT^TT

Ketika saya mencoba menyelesaikan fic (multi chap) tersebut, aneka tugas kelompok mendera serta hujan yang berkolaborasi dengan petir membuat saya takut menyalakan kompie, membuat waktu mengetik berkurang. Jelas saya ngebut ngetik dengan sepenuh jiwa sebisa saya tapi ketika saya baca ulang, terdapat banyak hal yang saya putuskan untuk direvisi dan sampai di satu titik, saya menganggap cerita itu mati. Alur dan rinciannya memang sudah saya pikirkan dengan cukup matang, tapi begitulah. == Ada alasan lain yang menyebabkan fic itu macet. Apalagi saya sadar kalau saya belum sanggup lagi untuk berhutang update.

Dan, mendadak saya dapat ilham untuk membuat fic lainnya, yaitu fic ini. Fic ini alurnya lebih sederhana, namun saya menyukainya. Apalagi temanya juga dapat berkolerasi dengan sosok L yang akan berulang tahun. Apalagi saya sudah berbulan-bulan tidak menulis fic. Jadi, kekakuan akan jelas sekali terasa. Saya bahkan sebenarnya sudah tidak mengenali gaya penulisan saya lagi. Tapi memang di fic subtitusi ini saya mencoba hal yang berbeda. Selamat membaca. ^^

Genre: Fantasy/ Drama / Hurt/Comfort. AU, K+.

Warning: OOC, Aneh, gaje, nggak masuk akal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and its characters. It belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Tapi saya berharap saya punya 'properti' di fic ini. :p

* * *

Note: Walau chara 1/chara 2-nya L/Light, ini tetaplah fic LightxL. Chara 1/chara 2 tidak sama dengan seme/uke. Chara 1 bagi saya adalah chara yang lebih banyak porsinya di dalam fic.

* * *

**A Teddy Panda's Story**

Dia sesosok yang kecil. Tubuhnya lembut, nyaman untuk dipeluk, dan hanya terdiri dari dua buah warna. Kedua warna yang bergitu kontradiktif, warna dasar yang paling gelap dan yang paling terang. Dia tidak pernah mengenal arti keluarga. Ia hanya sebatang kara. Ia tinggal di sebuah toko boneka bernama _Wammy House of Dolls_.

Sepanjang hari ia menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk. Ya, duduk. Tempat duduknya adalah rak paling pojok atas, nyaris tidak terlihat oleh mata orang-orang yang datang. Sarang laba-laba dan debu adalah aksesorisnya.

Ia selalu sendiri dan juga penyendiri. Antisosial, kata boneka yang lainnya. Walaupun begitu, ia memiliki predikat superlatif yang membuatnya populer di antara boneka-boneka lain, yaitu 'yang paling senior'. Terdengar penuh penghormatan, tapi tunggu. Di kalangan boneka, julukan paling senior berarti yang paling lama mendekam di toko atau dengan singkat kata, tidak laku. Ya, teman kecil kita ini adalah boneka paling tidak laku di antara boneka lainnya, dianggap tidak cukup menarik untuk diberikan kasih sayang.

Ia pun sering menjadi bahan olokan 'teman-teman'nya dan ia seperti tidak peduli juga tidak mau menanggapi. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, ia diam-diam selalu memikirkan hal tersebut.

Siang itu bunyi lonceng di pintu toko bergemerincing, tanda adanya pengunjung yang datang. Seorang anak perempuan bergaun renda melangkah masuk. Matanya yang besar terpana saat melihat rak-rak yang menyambutnya dan ia mengelilingi toko dengan antusias. Dengan langkah riang dihampirinya tiap hal yang bisa ia raih, menimangnya, lalu meletakkannya lagi jika tidak tertarik.

Penjaga toko, Roger namanya, memperhatikan dengan tersenyum. Dia memang baik hati dan suka anak-anak. Ia membantu mengambilkan boneka di tempat yang tidak mampu dijangkau tangan mungil sang nona cilik ini. Ketukan langkah riang sang nona pun mencapai rak tempat teman kecil kita berada. Sepasang mata cokelat besar miliknya menelusuri rak, bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak lucu.

Jari si nona pun teracung ke arah atas, dan seperti yang kita duga, telunjuk mungil itu tidak mengarah kepada teman kecil kita. Yang ditunjuknya adalah boneka anak perempuan klasik dengan gaun berenda yang berparas cantik, mirip dengan si nona cilik – tidak jauh dari tempat duduk teman kecil kita. Tangan Roger meraih miniatur sang nona, membuat sepasang mata besar lentik si boneka cantik berkedap-kedip centil, seirama dengan gerak ayun tangan Roger.

Sang nona terlihat luar biasa senang. Ditimang miniatur dirinya itu lebih lama dari boneka lain yang sebelumnya sempat diambilnya. Bibir merah mungilnya melengkung manis, manik matanya penuh binar sukacita. Sudah jelas, ia jatuh hati.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi si miniatur jelita itu untuk ditempatkan ke dalam kotak plastik tembus pandang dengan pita pembungkusnya yang kebetulan berwarna sama dengan gaun sang nona. Gadis kecil itu terlihat menyadari hal itu dan senyumannya semakin lebar. Mesin kas berdenting, deretan angka pun terpapar. Dengan anggun sang nona mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari tas merah mudanya dan kantong karton berisi boneka cantik di dalam kotak segera berpindah tangan.

Tak lama kemudian sang nona melenggang melewati pintu, meninggalkan bunyi gemerincing sekali lagi. Ia pun terus berjalan maju, tidak menengok lagi.

Roger memandangi kepergian si gadis dengan senyuman. Lalu ia mengelilingi toko, merapikan boneka yang keluar dari barisan. Satu boneka lumba-lumba dibawanya menuju rak si teman kecil kita, lalu diletakkan di tempat kosong yang ditinggalkan oleh miniatur nona. Mata tua di balik kacamata Roger bergeser, kali ini teman kecil kita memang menjadi arah pandangannya.

Roger menatap lekat-lekat lalu menjulurkan tangan, meraih tubuh mungil rekan kita. Sedetik kemudian mata mereka saling beradu. Sang penjaga mengamati sosok si mungil kesepian. Wujudnya adalah panda, warnanya hitam dan putih. Tangan Roger membelai dengan sayang seraya menyingkirkan butiran debu pada tubuh teman panda kita, menyingkapkan lebih banyak warna putih daripada sebelumnya.

Jari Roger mengusap wajah si panda mungil lalu mengitari mata hitam besarnya. Pikiran Roger pun melayang, mengingat beberapa perkataan dari para pengunjungnya dulu.

"Boneka ini tidak lucu. Matanya menyeramkan."

"Toko ini bagus, tapi sayangnya menjual satu produk gagal."

"Haha, ini 'sih bukan teman tidur anak-anak, ini malah bisa membuat anak-anak bermimpi buruk."

Dan yang paling umum adalah "Jelek".

Desah napas Roger memberat. Tidak ada yang menganggap panda kecil ini cukup menarik, setidaknya untuk disentuh. Untuk sekadar merasakan kelembutan tubuhnya ataupun betapa halus bulunya. Matanya, itu yang jadi pusat perhatian orang juga alasan untuk menjauhi si panda malang kesepian.

Jemari Roger kembali membelai paras si boneka. Tidak. Matanya tidak jelek atau menyeramkan baginya. Matanya… hanya terlampau besar. Besar dan dikelilingi warna hitam, membuat matanya terlihat lebih besar lagi. Seandainya diperhatikan lebih lanjut, mata boneka ini cantik. Matanya yang terdiri dari dua warna jernih, memantulkan apa yang di hadapannya layaknya cermin. Mata si panda mungil ini memang tidak berbulu mata lentik dan dapat berkedap-kedip lucu seperti miniatur nona yang tadi, tapi di situlah letak hal yang spesial dari tubuh mungil bermata besar ini. Lewat sepasang mata itu, boneka ini seperti berkomunikasi langsung dengan yang menatapnya, menjadikanmu merasa istimewa karena matanya tidak pernah berpaling. Hanya kepadamu.

Jari Roger merambat turun, meraba sesuatu yang tersembul di dada atas sang boneka. Sebuah huruf. Sebuah huruf yang dibordir dengan menggunakan benang hitam. Hanya sebuah huruf.

L.

Hurufnya berkelak-kelok unik – _Cloister Black_ – sangat mewakili sosok boneka yang yang memiliki keistimewaan yang tersembunyi di balik pandangan orang lain.

"L," bisik Roger dengan lembut.

Ya, itulah namanya.

Gemerincing lonceng pintu kembali menyapa telinga. Roger menengok. Mereka datang bertiga. Sepasang suami istri dan anak perempuannya. Senyuman hangat kembali terulas di bibir Roger. Sang suami yang berambut keriting tinggi itu balas tersenyum.

Si anak perempuan langsung berceloteh senang, "Tuan, aku mau lihat boneka itu." Telunjuknya terangkat dan kali ini memang L yang dimintanya.

Roger berjalan menghampiri anak ceria itu sambil menyerahkan L dengan perlahan. Di dalam hatinya, rasa sedikit khawatir menggelitik. Ia sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan mendengar komentar yang tidak sedap didengar.

Mata si anak langsung terbelalak. Reaksi umum, pikir Roger. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya di luar dari reaksi umum yang pernah disaksikan Roger.

"Aih! Lucunya!" pekik anak itu riang. Tubuh L pun didekapnya erat.

Dahi sang ayah langsung berkerut. "Boneka itu terlihat menyeramkan, Yumi."

Yumi langsung melirik sambil cemberut. "Tapi menurut Yumi ini lucu, Yah. Lihat, Yumi bisa berkaca di sini," cerocosnya sembari mengusap-usap mata L, "Yumi suka."

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. "Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan boneka ini? Boneka ini cantik, bukan?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan kotak boneka Barbie dengan label Misa Misa.

Yumi mengeleng, membuat rambutnya berderai seiring gerak kepalanya. "Tapi tidak enak untuk dipeluk, Ibu. Aku suka panda ini. Bulunya lembuuut sekali." Dipeluknya tubuh mungil L. "Selain itu pas di pelukanku."

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. "Shuichi, kelihatannya Yumi benar-benar menyukainya," katanya kepada suaminya.

Ayah si anak menggaruk kepalanya sejenak. "Baiklah, Yumi. Sayangi teman barumu dengan baik, ya?"

Dan julukan 'yang paling senior' hanya tinggal kenangan. Roger mengangkat tubuh L perlahan, lalu menempatkannya ke dalam kotak plastik tembus pandang dengan pita sutra hitam menghiasi. Wajah-wajah kaget boneka lain sempat sekilas disaksikan L.

Apa yang dirasakan L tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia tidak percaya hari ini akhirnya tiba juga. Interior toko terlihat berbeda dari dalam kotak ini. Semuanya terbias, agak kabur, tapi L menyukainya. Kotak pun bergerak untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kantong karton. L masih belum terbiasa dibawa bergerak, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak peduli. Ia senang. Sungguh suatu jenis perasaan yang nyaris tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan ia sangat menikmatinya. Benang hitam yang membentuk lengkungan senyumnya terasa tertarik melebar saking gembiranya.

Ia dibeli. Ada yang menginginkannya.

* * *

Tak lama, kantong terasa melayang dan berayun-ayun. L dibawa pemiliknya berjalan pulang. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari segala penjuru.

L takjub. Tak pernah ia mendengar suara langkah manusia sebanyak ini. Suara yang pernah didengarnya saat berada di luar toko adalah bunyi deru kendaraan, yaitu saat ia diangkut dari rumah pengrajin; tempat ia diciptakan.

Wajah sang majikan sesekali mengintip dari atas, kadang tertangkap oleh mata L. Memang terlihat kabur karena lapisan plastik, tapi terserah. Yang penting ia bisa melihat wajah majikannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, L bersyukur ia diciptakan dengan mata yang sedemikian besar.

L menanti tiap detik dengan penuh pengharapan. Ingin sekali ia cepat-cepat keluar dari sini dan dipeluk kembali oleh majikannya. Ia pernah mendengar cerita dari boneka lain bagaimana manusia anak-anak itu gemar membawa boneka bermain. Main perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, diangkat tinggi-tinggi bak diterbangkan… semua hal yang tadinya hanya ada di bayangan L saja.

Bibir L bersenandung sunyi. Ia tidak sabar untuk diajak majikannya mengalami semua hal itu. Bagaimana rasanya diangkat bak diterbangkan? Pasti rasanya hebat sekali. Memang boneka mungil ini terbiasa memandang hal-hal dari atas, toh tempat duduknya selama di toko memanglah terletak di rak paling atas. Tapi, ini akan terasa berbeda. Dia akan berada di atas tangan manusia – majikannya, diangkat membelah angin.

Beberapa waktu berikutnya dihabiskan L dengan memuja majikannya. Betapa sang majikan begitu baik hati, betapa sang majikan memandangnya begitu berbeda, menganggapnya lembut dan _lucu_. Kata yang terakhir itu bahkan tidak pernah ia dengar ada yang mengatakan itu kepadanya.

Saat-saat pemujaan L terusik saat mendengar langkah-langkah kaki bertransformasi menjadi derap langkah kaki. Semakin banyak, semakin cepat. Suara yang L kenali sebagai jeritan menyusul, terdengar di mana-mana, bersahut-sahutan. Suara dentuman teramat keras yang asing di telinga L menyusul.

_DOOOR!_

L terperangah. Mau tidak mau ia ikut merasa panik. Apalagi saat kantong karton tempatnya berada terguncang-guncang, pertanda pemiliknya sedang berlari. Dengan penuh kekhawatiran L memutuskan untuk bergerak – ia mendongak, berusaha mencari tahu dengan mata besarnya tapi percuma. Semuanya tergoncang-goncang dan ditambah lapisan plastik yang kabur, L tidak berhasil melihat apapun.

L terlonjak kaget saat kantong tempatnya berada berayun keras lalu terhempas dengan keras, menabrak sesuatu yang L yakini sebagai daratan.

Ada apa ini? Apakah pemiliknya melemparnya? Ataukah kantong L terdorong oleh manusia lainnya?

Namun, bukan hal itu yang dipedulikan L sekarang. Kantongnya diam, tak bergerak. Artinya, L terlepas dari majikan barunya.

Tidak.

Mungkin hal yang L rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan bernama histeris. Ia panik, ketakutan, ia tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Derap kaki dan getaran yang ditimbulkannya mengelilingi L. Kengerian yang luar biasa menyergap. L bahkan tidak berani untuk bergerak. Kapan saja, anggota tubuh paling bawah dari manusia bisa menghantamnya.

Dan hal itu terjadi.

Diiringi suara keras, kantong L terdorong dengan sangat kencang. Ia tertendang orang yang berlari.

Sebelum kantong tersebut sempat diam, sepakan lain menyusul. Tubuh L terguncang oleh serbuan gaya sentrifugal. Tanpa sempat terhenti, kantongnya kembali terkena sepakan lain. Kali ini kotak berisi tubuh mungil L terlontar keluar kantong, membuat L jatuh tepat menghadap ke atas.

Horor pun menyambut L. Di dalam kantong, ia tidak tidak bisa melihat wujud fisik dari apa yang menderanya, tetapi kini ia bisa melihat puluhan pasang kaki manusia berderap dari segala arah.

Ia terkepung.

Ia tahu ia tidak akan cukup beruntung untuk terhindar dari terjangan kaki para manusia itu.

Sebuah telapak sepatu mendekat. Terlalu dekat…

Itu bukan tendangan. Itu _injakan_.

'KRAS!'

Kotak pelindung L yang tipis pun koyak akibat telapak sepatu menerjang badan depan L.

L syok. Ia boneka, ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit, tapi jelas hal ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Telapak kaki penginjaknya pergi, hanya untuk disusul ayunan kaki lainnya. Kali ini kembali tendangan.

'DUAK!'

Dorongan keras menerjang L, dan kini ia terlontar tidak bersama kotaknya yang sudah rusak. Tubuh tanpa perlindungannya terpental ke sudut tangga, membuat badan L berguling-guling menuruni anak tangga sebelum akhirnya diam. Beberapa tendangan dan injakan menyambut tubuh rapuh L, membawanya ke suatu sudut sepi. Kali ini L mendarat dengan perut terlebih dahulu, menjadikan wajahnya di bawah dan tidak memungkinkan dia melihat apa yang terjadi. Suara derap kaki yang banyak dan ribut masih bergema di udara.

* * *

Waktu berlalu, suara derap kaki orang yang berlari akhirnya mereda. Tetapi tubuh L tidak bisa bergerak. Artinya masih ada manusia yang melihatnya atau berada di jarak di mana jika ia bergerak, ia akan langsung terlihat oleh manusia.

L berharap-harap cemas. Apakah majikannya selamat? Apakah masih ada di sekitar sini? Apakah majikannya mencarinya?

Waktu terus berlalu. L masih tertelungkup tanpa gerak.

* * *

Hari beranjak malam. Memang L tidak bisa melihat apapun, tetapi ia yakin sembilan puluh delapan persen malam telah tiba. Badannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Masih ada manusia di dekat tempatnya berada.

Beberapa langkah kaki terdengar. Mendekat, semakin dekat. Mereka, entah siapapun itu sedang menghampiri L.

Di saat L memperkirakan apa yang sedang terjadi, tubuhnya mendadak kembali terhempas.

'Ditendang lagi,' batin L. Tubuhnya pun tergeletak di dekat kaki yang anggota kawanan lainnya, kini ia terlentang.

"Wah, boneka panda rupanya," kata seorang pemuda. "Kelihatannya masih lumayan baru."

Pemuda yang lainnya memperhatikan lalu tertawa mengejek. "Jelek sekali." Satu injakan kemudian bersarang di atas wajah L.

"Siapa sih orang aneh yang membelinya?" Pemuda yang lain ikut berkomentar sambil terkekeh.

"Sebentar lagi 'kan _Halloween_," kata pemuda yang menginjak L. Kakinya belum beranjak dari wajah boneka malang itu. "Boneka ini dibeli pasti untuk hari itu. Lihat, matanya saja seram begini." Ia mengangkat kakinya sekilas seperti hendak menunjukkan kepada teman-temannya lalu kembali menginjak muka L. Telapak kakinya ditekankan sambil digesekkan, seperti mencoba membuat lecet manik mata jernih L.

'Hentikan! Hentikan!' L ingin berteriak. Namun tetap saja tubuhnya diam mematung, memaksanya menerima perlakuan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

"Hei, sudah. Untuk apa mengurusi boneka jelek begitu?" tanya pemuda lainnya yang kelihatannya disetujui oleh si pemuda penjajah boneka.

Kakinya terangkat, membuat siksaan mata L berhenti. L lega. Apalagi tidak ada garis-garis yang menghalangi pandangannya. Tak ada lecet. Matanya selamat.

"Oke deh. _Good by_e, Panda jelek." Setelah berkata begitu, punggung kakinya kembali melakukan kontak dengan tubuh L, membuat tubuh L melayang tinggi.

Tubuh sang boneka lantas berputar-putar di udara. L ingin menjerit. Keinginan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat genangan air yang keruh masuk ke dalam bingkai pandangannya. Sepertinya si penendangnya memang ingin mengarahkannya ke sana.

Tidak.

_Tidak._

'TIDAK!'

'CPLAK.'

Ia pun mendarat dengan punggung terlebih dahulu di atas genangan air itu. L bisa merasakan air keruh tersebut meresap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, mengisi serat kapas di dalam sana. Suara tawa dari para pemuda tadi merupakan suara terakhir sebelum kesunyian merajai malam.

* * *

Jika ia adalah manusia, L pasti sudah menangis. Dengan tertatih ia bangun dari genangan air kotor dan menepi ke tanah kering. Tubuhnya terasa berat karena air, ia kesulitan berjalan.

L menunduk, memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. Jejak telapak kaki yang gelap terlihat jelas di dadanya, dan meskipun tidak bisa melihatnya, ia yakin wajahnya juga dipenuhi hal yang sama. Tubuhnya pun berubah warna. Warna putihnya menjadi cokelat tua sedangkan warna hitamnya memudar, efek kotoran dari cairan keruh yang melekat.

Ia… merasa menjadi semakin jelek.

Jika L adalah manusia, air matanya pasti sudah mengalir. Tidak akan ada yang menginginkannya lagi.

Ia kehilangan majikannya, terbawa ke tempat yang tidak ia kenali, dan diperlakukan manusia dengan begitu buruk.

'_Yang paling senior.'_

"_Boneka ini tidak lucu. Matanya menyeramkan."_

"_Toko ini bagus, tapi sayangnya menjual satu produk gagal."_

"_Haha, ini 'sih bukan teman tidur anak-anak, ini malah bisa membuat anak-anak bermimpi buruk."_

"_Jelek." _

"_Jelek." _

"_Jelek." _

"_Jelek." _

"_Jelek." _

"_Jelek." _

"_Jelek." _

"_Jelek." _

"_Jelek." _

"_Jelek."_

Tubuh L tergetar saat mengingat kembali semua perkataan yang pernah ditujukan kepadanya. Kenapa semuanya memperlakukannya sedemikian buruk? Kenapa saat ada yang menginginkannya, semua kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung sekejap saja?

Apalagi ia kini menjadi semakin jelek.

Jika L adalah manusia, air matanya pasti sudah mengalir.

Dia tidak pernah mengenal arti keluarga.

Ia hanya sebatang kara.

Ia tinggal kini tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal.

Dan tidak akan ada yang menginginkannya lagi.

* * *

Malam sungguh sepi.

L berjalan gontai. Jejak air keruh menandai daerah yang telah ia lalui.

_Tes._

Air menitik dari langit. Suara gemuruh membahana, semakin banyak tetesan air yang turun.

Hujan.

Boneka mungil itu berhenti kemudian mendongak ke atas. Titik-titik air dari langit mengalir membasahi tubuhnya, membasuh tubuh kotornya. Belaian air juga menghampiri bulatan mata jernihnya, mengalir turun.

Ia terlihat seperti menangis.

Tapi L tidak berhenti lama. Ia kembali berjalan dan terus berjalan.

* * *

Pagi tiba.

L melangkah pelan ke dalam sebuah pekarangan. Bentangan rumput hijau menjadi alas kakinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan sebuah bangunan besar berdiri di hadapannya yang ia kenali sebagai rumah. Rupanya ia masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah manusia.

Tak punya tujuan, ia pun berjalan terus. Setelah berjalan lebih lanjut, L bersandar di sebuah pohon. Ia tidak lelah, boneka tidak merasakan lelah. Ia tidak berharap apapun. Dia hanya ingin berhenti sejenak.

Rupanya ia berhenti di salah satu jendela rumah yang terbuka. L menengadahkan kepala dan ada sepasang mata yang balik menatapnya.

Mata itu berwarna cokelat muda cerah. Matanya bulat tetapi tajam. Tubuhnya berwarna cokelat kemerahan dan sikap tubuhnya sempurna. Sehelai kain merah bergelayut di lehernya, ujungnya bergoyang dimainkan oleh angin.

Sosok itu milik sebuah boneka.

_Teddy bear._

L dan boneka itu saling pandang.

Berbeda dari kebanyakan boneka teddy bear yang pernah L lihat di toko, boneka ini sungguh gagah. Garis-garis wajahnya mengingatkan akan sosok beruang yang sebenarnya. Tetapi matanya tidak terlihat seperti mata milik beruang. Itu mata elang. Seperti boneka teddy pada umumnya, ia juga memiliki jahitan benang berbentuk khas untuk bibir yang terlihat tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya berbeda. Seniman boneka menjahitkan bentuk senyuman yang tepat. Sebuah senyuman sempurna nan garang seperti milik penguasa. Ia duduk bersandar di bingkai jendela tetapi telihat laksana bertakhta di singgasana.

Sosok sempurna.

Keras.

Dingin.

Tampan.

Terdengar mustahil untuk sebuah boneka, tapi L merasa dadanya sesak. Dia merasa dirinya jelek. Peristiwa semalam membuatnya terlihat lebih jelek lagi. Dan ia sekarang bertemu dengan boneka yang sangat menawan, tinggal di sebuah rumah besar dan _pasti_ memiliki manusia yang menyayanginya.

Betapa kontras dan berbedanya.

Suatu bentuk emosi yang L telah lama lupakan bernama 'rendah diri' kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Tambahan. Ia merasakan satu emosi yang juga tidak asing tapi pernah ia buang dahulu.

Malu.

Seakan belum cukup, sesosok anak perempuan berpakaian biru muncul di dalam rumah, masuk ke dalam bingkai jendela. Anak itu manis, rambutnya hitam panjang nan lebat. Langkahnya menandak-nandak dengan riang, menghampiri dengan tersenyum lebar ke arah sang boneka rupawan. L masih bisa bergerak, artinya ia tidak masuk ke dalam area pandang si gadis.

L bisa menebak kelanjutannya. Boneka itu ditimang, diangkat tinggi-tinggi, dipeluk dan diajak berdansa berputar-putar. Suara tawa merdu sang gadis menjadi musik pengiringnya. Mata si beruang gagah bertemu dengan mata L dari antara putaran badan.

Entah bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan L kini. Mungkin terdengar jahat tetapi ia tidak tahan melihat pemandangan ceria ini. Ia ingin berpaling tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku. Mata besarnya menangkap momen gembira di hadapannya dengan sempurna, memantul di permukaan mata bak kristalnya. Oh… seandainya ia memiliki mata yang bisa berkedip seperti si boneka nona yang cantik, ia bisa saja memilih untuk tidak menyaksikan semua ini.

Ia kembali teringat akan majikannya yang hanya pernah memilikinya beberapa jam dan terpisah darinya kemarin. Jika peristiwa yang-entah-apalah-itu tidak terjadi, maka peristiwa ini juga akan terjadi, hanya saja dengan dirinya yang dipeluk oleh majikan baik hatinya itu.

Lama sekali ia tidak merasakan apa yang disebut kemarahan.

Satu perasaan yang lain merongrong.

Iri.

Tak seberapa lama, acara dansa itu berakhir. Anak manis itu beceloteh riang dengan cepat sehingga teman panda kita tidak dapat menangkap perkataannya dengan jelas. Sang boneka tampan kembali diletakkan di bingkai jendela. Setelah melemparkan senyum gemilang, gadis itu kembali pergi menghilang dari dalam bingkai yang sepertinya tidak akan lama untuk kembali.

L masih berdiam diri. Kini tinggal ia dan si boneka tampan. Mereka kembali saling bertatapan seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada kata yang terdengar di antara mereka.

Tak ada gunanya berada di sini menurut L. Baginya, keberadaannya hanyalah makhluk buruk rupa pengganggu mata. Panda mungil pun berbalik dengan gontai, bersiap untuk beranjak pergi. Sejurus kemudian, langkah L terhenti saat mendengarkan suatu bunyi yang semalam pernah didengarnya.

'CPLAK.'

Lekas-lekas sang panda menengok dan sekali lagi, terdengar mustahil untuk sebuah boneka, tetapi L merasa matanya membesar.

Si boneka gagah terjembab di atas genangan air hujan di bawah jendela. Ia jatuh.

Setelah sempat terdiam sejenak, L memutuskan untuk menghampiri si beruang tampan. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak, membuat L bingung dan sedikit cemas. Setelah beberapa langkah tubuh L kembali kaku tak bisa bergerak, lalu tergeletak yang tak perlu waktu lama untuk diketahui penyebabnya.

"Ah! Raito jatuh!" pekik nyaring si anak perempuan tadi. Ketukan langkah terburu-buru menyusul kemudian.

'Raito,' batin L. Itu nama si beruang gagah.

Gema langkah ringan terdengar mendekat, sosok si gadis bergaun biru menyusul kemudian. Si tampan diangkatnya segera dari genangan air. Karena menghadap ke atas, L bisa menyaksikan semuanya.

"Hyaaa… kamu jadi kotor, Raito!" sebut si gadis kecil. Tetesan air yang berasal dari tubuh Raito meluncur menuruni lengannya.

"Kamu harus segera kucuci," putusnya sambil berputar ke arah pintu masuk, tapi sesuatu tertangkap matanya.

Panda kecil kita yakin seratus persen bahwa si gadis sedang memandanginya. Seratus persen lagi bahwa si gadis sedang menghampirinya.

"Boneka? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya si gadis heran kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu berjongkok, meletakkan Raito di atas bantalan rumput untuk kemudian menyentuh dan mengangkat L. Untuk pertama kalinya, mata mereka berdua bertemu.

"Ya ampuuun, kamu seram sekali!"

L langsung ciut. Perkataan seperti itu tidak ingin ia dengar di saat seperti ini. Kosakata 'kamu' yang ditujukan langsung kepadanya membuat perkataan itu lebih menusuk.

"Ugh, kotor sekali… Kamu ini dari mana 'sih?"

L tambah ciut.

Si anak perempuan terdiam. Ia seperti berpikir keras. "Humm. Aku sudah punya Raito dan aku tidak ada rencana menambah boneka lagi. Apalagi boneka sekotor dan seaneh kamu."

L sudah bisa menebaknya. Tak akan ada manusia yang menginginkannya.

Tapi kenapa isi tubuhnya mendadak terasa kosong melompong begini?

Apa karena ia diam-diam sempat berharap?

Ternyata harapan memang bisa menyakitimu.

Kedua alis si gadis bergantian naik dan turun. "Tapi sayang sekali… Padahal kamu sebenarnya cantik loh…" Telunjuk kanannya membelai-belai mata besar L.

L meyakini telinga kainnya rusak.

_Cantik._

Pujian tertinggi yang pernah didengar olehnya.

"Kecantikan yang agak menakutkan 'sih." Si gadis terkekeh. "Lagipula Raito sepertinya butuh teman."

Mungkin boneka bisa bermimpi, tiba-tiba saja L meyakini hal itu. Perkataan itu terlalu luar biasa untuk jadi kenyataan.

"Eru," sebut anak perempuan itu saat melihat huruf tunggal di dada atas L. "Aih! Lucunya! Sudah kuputuskan, namamu Eru!"

L kesulitan mencerna kata-kata si gadis. Anak ini memberinya nama. Itu berarti, anak ini mau menjadi majikannya?

Saat masih bergumul dengan ketidakpercayaannya, tubuh L ditenteng masuk oleh tangan kiri si gadis, si tampan yang kini basah kuyup menyusul di tangan kanan.

"Kalian berdua bau. Kalian harus 'mandi'."

Dan mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Rasa takjub mendera L saat mengingat kembali pengalaman yang baru ia alami.

Ia dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak aneh dengan air dan sesendok bubuk yang saat ditutup membuatnya berputar-putar hebat dengan banyak gelembung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul secara ajaib. Dan saat diangkat keluar, tubuhnya terasa bersih. Gelembung-gelembung yang merambat di tubuhnya diusir dengan air, membuat tubuhnya murni seutuhnya. Ini yang L tebak sebagai rasa 'segar'. Si beruang cokelat menerima perlakuan yang sama.

Kini dirinya dan si beruang tampan didudukan dekat jendela sementara si gadis menyodorkan benda aneh yang mengeluarkan tiupan angin panas kencang. Angin itu menembus serat tubuhnya, mengeringkan. L kini merasa terlahir menjadi boneka baru kembali. Aneka perasaan menggelegak memenuhi L.

Senang.

Gembira.

Bahagia.

Dia sungguhan dipungut. Ia kini punya majikan baru.

_Majikan._

Saat-saat pemujaan L yang seperti kemarin pun terulang lagi.

Si gadis bergaun biru memandangi hasil kerjanya dengan puas. "Kalian silakan berkenalan dulu. Aku mau mandi. Bauku sekarang mirip bau kalian tadi," tukasnya sambil sedikit cemberut.

Diiringi deraian rok panjangnya, si gadis berbalik dan berlalu. Pergi.

L dan Raito kini kembali berdua saja.

L menengok ke arah si teddy dengan sedikit segan. Bagaimanapun dia pendatang. Mungkin saja si beruang tidak menyukai hal itu. Apalagi semua boneka yang pernah ditemuinya tidak bersahabat. Semuanya mencela dan menertawainya.

Sepasang mata elang langsung menyambutnya dan L nyaris terlonjak kaget. L terdiam tertunduk sambil mempersiapkan diri menerima kemarahan Raito… yang tidak kunjung datang. Sambil masih dilanda rasa ngeri, L mencoba untuk menengadah.

Si beruang gagah tidak bergerak. Ia tetap dalam posisinya semula. Matanya masih tetap tajam, tapi... terlihat lebih ramah, lebih lembut. Mata L seperti dibelainya dengan pandangan itu.

Untuk entah keberapa kalinya, L merasakan matanya membesar. Ia teringat kembali ketika Raito tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari jendela. Ia boneka teddy, bukan selembar kertas yang dapat sedemikian mudahnya terbawa angin. Lagipula saat itu majikannya sedang tidak ada, seharusnya ia bisa saja bergerak untuk mencegah dirinya jatuh.

L terpaku.

Oh.

Raito tidak terjatuh.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia jatuh agar majikannya keluar rumah. Ia jatuh agar L mendekatinya. Ia jatuh agar majikannya melihat L. Ia jatuh ke genangan air agar majikannya mencucinya. Ia jatuh agar majikannya tidak keberatan untuk mencuci L juga.

Ia jatuh untuk L.

Ia jatuh demi L, boneka kotor yang tidak dikenalnya.

Ia, sebagai boneka, rela terendam dalam genangan air hujan di tanah yang kotor.

Ia melakukannya karena ingin menolong L.

Tertegun, L tidak tahu apa nama perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Seandainya ia manusia, air matanya pasti sudah mengalir. Bukan tangisan karena sedih. Ini terasa aneh dan kontradiktif, tapi L ingin menangis karena ia merasa bahagia.

Tetapi L tidak bisa menangis. Semua perasaan itu bergejolak di dalam tubuh kapasnya, tapi ia tidak memiliki air mata. Tak ada hujan sebagai perantara tangis dirinya sekarang.

Yang L lakukan adalah membiarkan jahitan benang di mulutnya tertarik lebar. Ia tersenyum.

Benang-benang pembentuk bibir Raito pun juga tertarik ke samping. Raito juga tersenyum. Bukan senyuman sempurna nan garang yang digariskan oleh penciptanya. Ini adalah senyuman yang penuh kasih sayang.

Raito kemudian menjulurkan tangan beruangnya. 'Raito.'

L, masih tersenyum, membalas dengan tangan pandanya. 'Eru.'

Dia tidak pernah mengenal arti keluarga.

Ia hanya sebatang kara.

Tapi kini ia telah punya tempat untuk tinggal.

Masih ada yang menginginkannya.

Dan… ia memiliki teman sekarang.

'_Raito adalah teman pertama saya.'_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat menuruni tangga, ia membuka pintu ruang keluarga dan terdiam di ambang pintu saat menemukan dua buah boneka di dekat jendela. Yang satunya, ia mengenali sebagai teddy bear kesayangan adiknya dan yang satunya, boneka panda yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sayu," panggilnya saat gadis yang kini memakai pakaian kuning itu menuruni tangga, rambut hitamnya basah pertanda ia baru selesai mandi. "Kamu membeli boneka lagi?"

Gadis yang bernama Sayu itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Kak. Tadi pagi aku menemukannya di pekarangan. Karena kotor, aku mencucinya. Aku suka boneka itu. Lucu, 'kan Kak?" tanya Sayu girang. "Aku memberinya nama Eru."

Pemuda itu kembali menengok ke dalam ruangan, memandangi sang boneka panda yang duduk berdampingan dengan si beruang teddy. "Ya," ujarnya. "Boneka yang manis." Pemuda itu pun tersenyum.

Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja yang bukakan!" seru Sayu riang sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu depan. Kelihatannya _mood_-nya sedang sangat baik, mungkin imbas kegembiraan karena menemukan boneka itu.

Si pemuda memandangi kepergian Sayu lalu kembali melempar pandangan ke arah boneka panda. Boneka itu bagaikan magnet baginya. Ada yang begitu menarik pada mata hitam besar itu, membuatnya tak berhenti memandangi sepasang bulatan hitam sang boneka.

"Kakak!" panggil Sayu dari pintu depan. "Kemari, Kak!"

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia lalu perlahan menutup pintu sambil tetap memandangi sepasang mutiara hitam sang panda. Bilah pintu pun mengakhiri kontak mata di antara mereka. Sang pemuda lalu melangkah menuju pintu depan. Dilihatnya Sayu tersenyum lebar kepadanya sambil membiarkan pintu terbuka.

"Kakak, kita punya tetangga baru! Kemari, kenalan, Kak!"

Si pemuda berambut cokelat lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke arah pintu, menemukan sosok asing di sana.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu. Rambutnya hitam sedikit panjang dan agak berantakan, kulitnya sangat pucat. Postur tubuhnya agak membungkuk, ia mengenakan kaus putih berlengan panjang dan celana jeans pudar yang semuanya terlalu longgar untuk tubuh rampingnya.

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat tertegun saat mata mereka bertemu. Matanya besar dan berwarna hitam serta terdapat bayangan gelap di sekelilingnya yang menjadikannya seperti berbulan-bulan tidak cukup tidur. Muncul rasa ketertarikan di diri pemuda berambut cokelat kepada sepasang mata permata malam itu. Sekilas, sosok pemuda ini mengingatkannya pada boneka panda di jendela tadi.

Sang pemuda panda memasang senyum lucu. Sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, pemuda berambut cokelat telah terlebih dahulu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Yagami. Light Yagami."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyambut uluran tangan Light dengan lembut. Sepasang bulatan hitam langsung merefleksikan wajah Light menjadi dua, bercokol pada masing-masing manik mata gelap itu.

"Lawliet. L Lawliet."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**A/N**

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! AKHIRNYAAAAAAAA! Selesaiiiii! *Joget-joget*

Inilah ide kilat saya, maaf kalau gaje dan membingungkan. DX Saya terpikirkan ide ini dari 'properti' yang ada di fic tidak jadi saya itu, yaitu teddy bear dan teddy panda (nggak tahu pasti namanya apa, ada juga yang bilang panda teddy bear, tapi bagaimana menyebutkannya bukan masalah yang terlalu besar menurut saya) dan dulu saya punya boneka panda yang entah ada di mana sekarang. Saya suka analogi L sebagai boneka panda dan Light sebagai Teddy Bear. XDD

Karena ini fic K+, tak begitu ada adegan BL yang eksplisit, tapi tetap saja saya berusaha membuat kesan kalau Light itu seme dan L itu uke di sini, toh ini dibuat untuk LightxL Day. :p

Fic tidak jadi saya itu bertema gelap dan berujung tragedi. Kisah Light dan L yang asli memang penuh tragedi. Well, kenapa tidak di LightxL Day membuat sesuatu alternatif yang menjanjikan untuk mereka saja? Oleh karena itu, sebagai gantinya lebih baik menulis fic yang berujung harapan dan kemungkinan optimis akan sesuatu yang baru. Halah. *Digampar*

Kalau soal boneka yang hidup, saya ingat akan imajinasi saya ketika kecil, saya sempat merasa kalau boneka itu bisa hidup dan bergerak jika tidak dilihat oleh mata manusia, makanya saya sempat suka mengintip mainan saya dari jauh dulu. XDDDD Yah, namanya juga pikiran anak-anak.

Nah, saya mendapatkan gambaran lebih lanjut untuk pikiran itu dari film animasi Toy Story. Makanya saya cukup yakin readers bisa mendapatkan gambaran berdasarkan film tersebut.

Nah, keluarga dari majikan pertama L di sini adalah keluarga dari Aizawa-san. Kenapa yang menjaga _Wammy House of Doll_ adalah Roger? Karena dia penjaga, bukannya pemilik. Pemilik utama toko tersebut adalah Watari yang juga (walau tidak diceritakan) menjadi wali L yang asli di fic ini. Jadi secara tidak langsung, toko itu dan boneka panda tersebut milik L juga. (Nah loh, bingung? XD)

Soal kekacauan massal itu, karena L boneka, ia tidak bisa melihatnya secara jelas. Jadi tidak ada kepastian peristiwa apa yang terjadi. (Halah, bilang aja males!) *Plak!*

Oh iya, tambahan. Fic ini juga didedikasikan untuk L di canon. Di canon L dianggap aneh, tidak menarik, atau bahkan 'jelek' untuk beberapa orang. Bahkan penampilannya yang cenderung 'gelap' terkadang dijadikan alasan L dianggap atau dijadikan chara yang punya tujuan dan sikap minus (atau malah chara bajing*n), bahkan di kalangan fans DN. L manusia dan tidak seratus persen baik, tapi dia chara fave saya dan stereotip semacam itu jika ditujukan pada L, bikin saya sedih sendiri.

Yah, standar kecantikan/ ketampanan/ kerupawanan bagi masyarakat umum juga kurang lebih seragam dan untuk L yang unik, mungkin ada yang menganggapnya tidak menarik atau seram, atau malah sangat menarik. Saya sendiri menganggap L menarik, tetapi tidak di standar umum masyarakat. Tapi apapun itu, walau ada orang yang berkata jelek sekalipun, pasti ada orang yang mampu memahami L dengan dalam dan menemukan kecantikan/ kerupawanan yang tersembunyi di balik cangkang fisik manusia di dalam dirinya. Fisik L tidak terlalu penting. Saya tahu cukup banyak orang yang menganggap L itu luar biasa walaupun mereka mengakui bahwa L tidak serupa dengan standar rupawan kebanyakan orang. Dalam perumpamaan boneka di fic ini, orang tersebut adalah Roger, Yumi, Sayu (walau awalnya dia juga berpikir L seram), dan tentu saja -ehem- Raito. XD Jadi ngoceh gaje deh.

Maaf kalau kacau. Saya akui saya sangat terburu-buru mengetiknya karena sudah telat dari tanggal yang diharapkan. Kalau bahasanya jelek saya minta maaf. *Bows* Thanks for reading!


End file.
